beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Proto Nemesis AD145D
Proto Nemesis AD145D is a Balance-Type Beyblade and the Hasbro variant of Proto Nemesis 170RD. Face Bolt: Nemesis Hasbro's Proto Nemesis has a Face Bolt, unlike Takara Tomy's Proto Nemesis. The Face Bolt depicts Nemesis in Greek mythology. Nemesis was the spirit of rebuke against the gods and goddess of Revenge and Balance. The Face Bolt is designed to appear as the pre-evolution of the Diablo Nemesis Face Bolt. The face bolt also resembles a pre-evolution for the actual photo of Nemesis. Fusion Wheel: Proto When Hasbro released this Bey, they called the Energy Ring the Fusion Wheel, even though the Fusion Wheel was in place of where the Energy Ring usually is. As with all Hasbro Metal Fury Beys, the Fusion Wheel has been hollowed out, reducing the weight to a great extent. On the Spark FX version, the paint can easily be scratched of after a couple of battles. Energy Ring: Nemesis X Nemesis X to the Proto Fusion Wheel is sort of like the BD145 to the Hades Fusion Wheel, since they fit perfectly underneath the Fusion Wheel. The Energy Ring is at the place where the Fusion Wheels are usually (above the spin track). It is made completely of plastic. You can put a regular energy ring on it, but it will become a fully plastic bey and won't have enough weight to be used competively. Spin Track: AD145 *'Weight:' 2.6 grams Armor Defense 145 (AD145) is shaped like the head of a funnel, being primarily circular with two curved protrusions that line down in order to act as an armor, hence the name and to defend against hits. There are also two smaller protrusions between it, creating gaps and is a translucent red. It's the same Track as the one that Gravity Destroyer AD145WD has. Just like in its original release with the Gravity Fusion Wheel, even though it was labeled for Defense, it was overshadowed by Spin Tracks like GB145 and 230 as it cannot absorb hits as efficiently and is too light for Defense. Due to this, it has found to be a top-tier Spin Track for Stamina customs instead, because of its unique design it distributes weight more evenly, providing more stamina than a regular 145. It looks very simiar to the top of the spin drive for Diablo Nemesis. Performance Tip: D *'Weight:' 0.68 grams The Defense Bottom, which acts as a wider version of a Sharp Tip. When hit by an opponent, a Beyblade with this Bottom will have lessened recoil and will recover from attacks more efficiently than a Sharp Tip. However, while recovering, the Defense Bottom will cause the Beyblade to lose some Stamina, caused by the added friction. The Defense tip is now outclassed by SD, PD WD & EWD for Stamina. It has a little bit of attack; moving in the stadium on the begin of the battle and is decent for stamina; being compared with Sharp and Defense Sharp. Gallery ProtoNemesisAD145DBox.jpg ProtoNemesisAD145DContents.jpg|Contents ProtoNemesisAD145D-SparkFX.jpg|Spark FX Version ProtoNemesisAD145D-SparkFXBox.jpg ProtoNemesisAD145D-SparkFXContents.jpg ProtoNemesisMotif.png Proto Nemesis AD145D ProtoNemesis_0014.jpg ProtoNemesis_0013.jpg ProtoNemesis_0012.jpg ProtoNemesis_0011.jpg ProtoNemesis_0008.jpg ProtoNemesis_0007.jpg ProtoNemesis_0005.jpg ProtoNemesis_0006.jpg ProtoNemesis_0004.jpg ProtoNemesis_0003.jpg ProtoNemesis_0010.jpg ProtoNemesis_0009.jpg ProtoNemesis_0002.jpg ProtoNemesis_0001.jpg ProtoNemesis_0000.jpg Trivia *Hasbro released this Bey with a recolored green Fusion Wheel, a holographic Face Bolt, a black Energy Ring, a blue Spin Track, and a black Performance Tip in the Spark FX series. *Proto Nemesis is a little different from the other Beyblades because the places of the Metal Wheel (Fusion Wheel) and Clear Wheel (Energy Ring) are switched. *If you see a Proto Nemesis AD145D box, look at the back. On there, the Energy Ring is said to be called Nemesis X. The reason for this is because there was already an Energy Ring called Nemesis (Diablo Nemesis X:D ). So, they have Nemesis X for the Energy Ring name because it is the prototype version. *Proto Nemesis AD145D is not as durable as Proto Nemesis 170RD, and does not have the same qualities. However, it has more stamina and Smash Attack compared to Proto Nemesis 170RD. *Only the Spin Track and Performance Tip of Proto Nemesis AD145D are customizable aside from the face bolt, as written on the back of the box. *To make a heavy combo, put the fusion wheel on Scythe to add weight. However, this combination is illegal for tournament usage. *The Proto Nemesis face bolt shows no similarities to the Diablo Nemesis face. *This is the first time Hasbro had to came up with their own face bolt design, due to there being no face bolt on the original Proto Nemesis. *The Nemesis X wheel can be placed 2 different ways on the Proto wheel, even though the difference isn't noticeable. *According to BeybladeBattles.com, this is a Defense type Beyblade, not a Balance type. Category:Spark FX Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Merchandise Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Hasbro Remodels